


Being Single Is Hard Untill It Isn't Hard.

by orphan_account



Series: Two men and their daughters [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan is misunderstood but still kind of a rich arsehole, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor mentions of character death - Aradia, Nepeta and Terezi as children, Single parent Sollux, Sollux is poor, Unbeta'd, Very happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor is a single parent to two little girls. He couldn't be happier with what he's got, but he does wish he had a little cash to give them everything that they need. And perhaps a partner for himself. </p>
<p>Eridan Ampora is single and is mega, ultra, supremely rich. He could be happier with what he's got, he'd trade all his wealth in for a boyfriend to spoil and share one of his home-cooked dinners with. </p>
<p>One day a child slips into a river and after a heroic act Eridan encounters a rather panicked Sollux.</p>
<p>Dates and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Single Is Hard Untill It Isn't Hard.

The weather was cold, cold and wet. The kind of weather that you quite liked. 

Your name is Eridan fuckin Ampora and you are standing on a bridge in a little park several miles from your home. There was a light splattering of rain and a chilly breeze whipping your formerly perfectly styled hair into a mess, but you couldn't care less. Dipping your head you snuggled your lower-face into your scarf and sighed, breath fogging your glasses. It was early in the morning and the first few people were beginning to trickle into the park, morning coffees clenched in cold hands as they blearily travelled to whatever mundane tasks they had to complete that day. 

You suppose being rich occasionally had its perks, you didn't have to work for one thing, yet you had developed the habit of waking up an hour before dawn and travelling to this stupid fucking bridge in this litter-filled park in the center of the city. The water that ran underneath your feet was grimy and clouded with dirt and muck. But still, it gave you something to do, other than to sit at home all day doing nothing. 

A loud giggled to your left alerted you to a child's presence and you looked round in surprise, it was a little early for the children to be awake and out in the park, partially the reason you came here everyday at this god awful hour. The girl was small, probally around seven or eight. She was tucked up warmly in a thick green coat that came to her knees, dark brown jeans and green wellingtons. She was also a great distance away from her dad, probably running of to look at the water ahead of schedule. Eridan gave a minuet shrug and turned his attention back to the water, it was none of his business what other peoples kids did. 

Your ears vaguely registered a cackle coming from a distance before another child joined the first accompanied by the faint sound of their father telling them to slow down and wait for him. 

Then you heard a sound that chilled you to the bone and made your head snap round to attention.

A clang and a scream followed by a splash.

One of the bars on the railings to the bridge had been lose, the girl must have climbed up to get a better look and it must have snapped under her weight, sending her falling into the river.

You wheeled about looking for her father and saw that he had broken into a run, but he was too far away, by the time he would reach the bridge the current would have swept the small girl away.

You shed your coat, shoes and scarf with lightning speed as the fallen girls sister began to scream. Sucking in a deep breath you jumped, cold water enveloped you and you kicked to the surface with a gasp. Angling yourself with the current you to long, powerful strides and thanked the gods for your natural swimming talent as you torpedoed towards the girl. You grabbed the back of her green coat and yanked her above the surface and pulled her against you, she spluttered weakly against your chest as you kicked with all your strength to slow your speed and turn yourself to the side. The walls on the river were steep, but you managed hoist yourself and the girl up and out of the water, caking you both with wet, cold and sticky mud on the way up. You walked lethargically to the bridge again, the girl huddled tightly to you for warmth. It took your brain a couple of seconds to register when her father slammed into you sides and enveloped you both in the tightest hug you have experienced.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you fuck thankth oh my god Nepeta are you okay, Nepeta oh my god" the man rambled frantically 

Your knees shook slightly as you set the girl down gently and wrapped her up in your coat just in time for her to be snatched up in another hug. You collapsed on the floor with a heaving sigh, thigh muscles aching. 

"Are you okay sir?" Piped up a small, rough voice from your side and you tilted your head with a weak smile at the fallee's sister. You noticed, with a bit of surprise, that the girl was clutching a small guide dog to herself as she spoke to you. 

"'M fine" you mumbled "Jus' tired tha's all, nofin to wworry yourself about" you flinched slightly as your accent came out thickly. 

The girl gave a loud, harsh sounding laugh "You just jumped into a river, and by the smells of it, it was pretty cold"

"Terethi, don't be rude! Thith man jutht thaved you thithterth life, and what do we do when people do thingth like that?" The man scolded, and you smiled internally at the lisp. 

"We take them for food of course" the girl said, with a shark like smile.

"Well.. Normally we thay thankth but food thoundth like a good thankth too tho yeah we should do that" the mysterious man said with a roll of his eyes. 

"I'd be fine wwith a coffee thanks" you mumble, rising to your feet with the speed of an old, arthritis ridden man. "She okay?" you add, with a tilt of a head in the direction of Nepeta.

"Probally going to get a nathty cold but thankth to you thees going to be alright, tho thank you again, you have no idea how grateful I am"

"Don't mention it, I did wwhat needed to be done wwith pleasure... Wwell with out reluctance, i'm soaking wwet, just need a coffee noww okay?" You say with a tired grin.

"Coffeeth good, nameth Tholluxth by the way, nith to meet you, thith is Nepeta and Terethi"

"Eridan, nice to meet you all" you reply.

"And this is Pyralsprite!" Terezi says, tapping her dog lightly with her cane and pouting in the direction of her father for not introducing him. 

"Nice to meet you too Pyralsprite" you laugh, bending over to give the wiry-haired black terrier a gentle stroke "I didn't think terriers could be guide dogs"

"Labth were to big for her and TZ wanted him, tho I wath thtuck training him mythelf becauthe theeth tho choothy" Sollux says with a fond look. 

"Pyralsprite is the best of guide dogs! And he is the best at catching criminals too!" Terezi shouts, waving her cane in the air and accidently hitting you. 

You make a small 'ooof' sound and chuckle at the friendly banter Sollux gets into with Terezi because of it.

This coffee after rescuing children from cold lakes would be the best coffee after rescuing children from cold lakes ever.


End file.
